


Take Shelter

by yuumiika (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cuddles, DenNor, FWP, Fluff, M/M, idk - Freeform, they're a lil drunk i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/yuumiika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After going out with Denmark the evening before, Norway wakes up next to him in the morning and gets unusually affectionate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Shelter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vaetta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaetta/gifts).



He had known it was a bad idea as soon as Denmark suggested it. Going out with the Dane usually never ended well, especially not if drinking was involved. Slowly shaking his head, Norway rolled onto his side and groggily opened one of his eyes. Denmark was lying right next to him, sprawled out over his side of the bed, surrounded by crumpled bed sheets and snoring softly. He looked like a big, innocent child. Absentmindedly, Norway snuggled up to him and ran his fingers slowly through Denmark’s blond hair, unsuccessfully trying to tame his unruly strands of hair until giving up and lightly touching his faint freckles instead. 

He was beautiful. His still slightly drunk brain was literally unable to think of anything else, as he cupped Denmark’s cheek and ran his thumb over the back of his perfect nose, barely noticing when Denmark drowsily opened his eyes and azure eyes directly looked into his own darker ones. It took him a few seconds to get used to the bright daylight but the moment he recognized the Norwegian, a happy smile lit up his face. Oh, how his beautiful smiles could light up a whole room. 

Completely out of character and still half asleep, Norway leaned closer to the taller man and sloppily kissed his neck.

“You know, I could totally beat the shit outta you,” he mumbled while gently nibbling on his earlobe.

Denmark only closed his eyes and sighed contently.

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeahhh ... the first thing i wrote in months omfg i feel proud. i hope it was okay tho??  
> (come pester me on tumblr if you want ;) )


End file.
